warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:.Padfoot./Archive 1
Charart I'll get right on that! I would've sooner, but I was at a sleepover then the Ex. So yeah. 20:07, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay, here she is! A fail Maplepool! 20:37, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Friends list Hi! its Ivyleaf wanna be friends and sorry about the mess up.IVYLEAF$ Signature Hey! I just wanted to tell you that you don't put Maplepool after you do the four ~. Or else it would look like this " (time stamp) Frostheart" same with yours. Also, if you leave a message on the PCA talk page, we will reply to you there. 15:48, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Go here, click the edit button on the side, and scroll down to where your name would be listed alphabetically.Enter your name, your character, and the date in the same fashion as the others are listed. That's all there is to it. -- 17:44, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi Maplepool! Wanna be friends? ☆ Poppysky ☆Gotta love my awesomeness! 01:25, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi and thank you for being on the RosexFox with me I think they are a cute couple : ) Ivyleaf 15:04, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hello Maplepool! I love your name! I do charat requests in case you want one! Nightflower Of ThunderClan 07:23, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi Maplepool like the name *Leafpool* 00:25, October 4, 2010 (UTC) RE:Hi Sure! Tortie she cat blue eyes warrior longfurred Spotteddapple 18:42, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I saw your Mapleshade warrior. It's so pretty! Do you take requests? Sagestar 01:46, November 24, 2010 (UTC)Sagestar Re:Hi! Thanks sooo much! Name: Smooth Breeze Rank: Sharpclaw Leader. Gender: Female. Fongfurred or short: Long-furred. Ingures: think you mean injuries? None. eyes: Light blue eyes. Pelt: Gray with darker stripes. Thanks! I'm sure it would look fabulous since you're doing it :3 Sagestar 16:00, November 27, 2010 (UTC)Sagestar Holy crap! It's amazing! It is soooo good for the first try. You're really, really good at this! Do you take apprentices in spriting? Sagestar 02:43, November 28, 2010 (UTC)Sagestar Aw, thanks! If you need to contact me quicker, I have a g-mail and a youtube. Sagestar 02:50, November 28, 2010 (UTC)Sagestar charart hey! heres my info if you wanna make a charart! Name: Spiralflight Pelt: Pure Black Eyes: Turquoise (or blue if you dont have that color) Rank: Medicine Cat Etc: Whit spiral on forehead and little white wings( you don't have to do the wings they disappear :D), female, short hair thanks! you dont have to do it if you dont want to but ya here ya go :3 The Videos Hey, I LOVE your video's on the home wall. Their AWESOME!. Could you tell me how you did that? -Tigerblossom Re:question ﻿I got the ceremony and quote boxes by copying the coding from cat pages such as Firestar. I then edited the coding to make sense for Dappleclaw. And thanks for the offer, but I'm gonna get on that soon, but thanks! Dappleclaw 17:06, December 18, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Charart No offense Maplepool, but if you get too frustrated and want to withdraw your charart, you could always turn it over to me... [[User:Mistfire|'Mistfire']]Owl City! 19:08, December 18, 2010 (UTC) OMG! Thanks! I love those videos. I love those songs. She made even more! I looked her account up and there are a lot. there awesome. Look at it. -Tigerblossom Chararts Hi here ia what I want for my charart. Name: Violetshine rank: warrior Fur: white Etc fur: light gray tail-tip Inguries: nil eyes: violet(blue if you don't hav the colour) Long or short furred: long furred -Violetshine DUDE!!!! :P OH MAI GAWSH!!!!!! AT LEAST HALF OF THE THINGS ON YOUR USER PAGE IS STUFF THAT I THINK TOO!!!!! Can I be your friend? Seriously, I TOTALLY agree with everything you say on your user page. I'm just wondering- which forbidden couple do you like better, SilverxGray or SpottedxFire? :) You're cool, dude. Dawnbreeze123 18:42, December 29, 2010 (UTC) CHARART Hi! Can you make me a charart? Here is the information for my cat: Name: Swirl Rank: Apprentice Gender: female Eye color: brown eyes Fur length: long Pelt color: tri-colored marble (brown marble), white chest, muzzle, and tail tip, dark brown fur around her eyes If you can do one more that would be nice :) Name: Dustswirl Rank; apprentice Eye color: pale ice-blue Fur length: long Pelt color: tri-colored marble (brown marble), white forepaws, a dark brown paw, a white chest, muzzle, and tail tip, a dark brown ringed tail, and dark brown fur around his eyes Thanks - (Talk) 01:28, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Actually never mind because I know how to do them now.- Jayfeather forever WSW OMG i luv yur charart! so awesome!!! can u join this wiki? http://warriorsshare.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity